


XVII

by phoxinus



Series: Watership Down Tarot [2]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: The Star - Hope, destiny, inner strength, opportunity.





	XVII

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



> Happy Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Rider-Waite-Smith tarot.


End file.
